Decisions
by mysterygirl2000
Summary: Sequel to Saying Yes. Rory and Tristen are going to live happily ever after...right? Chapter 5 added 514
1. Default Chapter

Okay everyone. Here is my sequel to Saying Yes. I hope you all enjoy.

Rory stood in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection. The dress was ivory satin and the top clung to her like a second skin to where it curved in sharply at her waist. From there it exploded into yards of fabric, stopping just above her ankles, then formed a six-foot train.

I look ridicules. 

"Rory?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay in there?"

"Fine."

"Are you coming out?"

Rory turned slowly and threw the train behind her. She made her way out of the dressing room and into the fitting area. Her mother and Angie, the wedding coordinator stood.

"Rory you look…"

"Beautiful." Angie finished 

Lorelai noticed the look on her daughter's face.

"Angie, can we have a minute."

"Sure."

When Angie was out of earshot, Lorelai turned to her daughter.

"Okay mini-me, what's wrong?"

"You haven't called me that in years."

"Spill it."

"I look ridicules mom." She said, "This dress, the ceremony, the country club, the caterers, the invitations, the 200 plus guest lists. This isn't the type of wedding I pictured."

"Have you told Tristen any of this."

"I haven't seen Tristen. He's always working."

"Mommy?"

"Lori?"

"Where are you mommy?"

"In here."

Lori came around the corner. She saw her mother and ran straight to her.

"Lori, what are you doing here?" she asked, "I though you were spending some time with Tristen? Where is Tristen?"

"Over here." He called

"Tristen what are you doing here?"

"Something came up." He said, "I have to go to New York this afternoon."

"New York? Tristen we are supposed to meet the caterers this afternoon."

"Rory I tried to get out of this" he said, "My flight is leaving at 4. I have to go. I'll call you later, I promise."

Before Rory could say anything else, he was gone. Rory walked into the dressing room and changed back into her clothes. She walked back out with the dress and hung it on the door. Angie came back in the room, with her little notebook. She opened it and said

"We have to meet with the caterers in half an hour."

"No." Rory said

"But we have an appointment." Angie said

"And I said no."

Rory turned to her mother.

"Can you watch Lori for a little while mom."

"Sure honey."

Rory knelt down in front of her daughter.

"You go with grandma. I'll pick you up later."

"Okay mommy. I love you."

"I love you too."

Rory started to walk away when Lorelai said

"Where are you going?"

"I have a few things I need to think about mom."

She walked out of the shop, leaving 2 stunned people behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory walked into the building, heading for the elevator. She pressed the call button and waited. The door slid open and she stepped inside. The operator looked at her.

"What floor miss?"

"Twenty."

The man pushed the button and the doors slid shut. Rory leaned against the wall, twisting her engagement ring nervously. Carefully she lifted her hand and looked at it.

How could something so beautiful cause so much pain? 

The elevator came to a stop and the door slid open

"Twentieth floor." The operator announced

Rory stepped off the elevator. She walked down the hall towards the large glass doors with Johnson, Albert and Sims etched in glass. Taking a deep breath, she pulled open the large doors. The receptionist looked at her as she approached the desk.

"Can I help you?"

"I need to speak with Tristen DuGray."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I don't."

"I'm sorry. I don't think it will be possible to see him today."

"I'm his fiancee, Ro…Lorelai Gilmore."

The woman studied Rory for a few minutes, then picked up the phone and pressed a button.

"Yes sir, I have Lorelai Gilmore to see you. Yes sir."

She hung up the phone.

"It will be just a moment. Please take a seat."

Rory walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. She smoothed an imaginary wrinkle out of her skirt.

"Miss Gilmore?"

Rory looked up to see a woman in front of her. She stood slowly.

"Yes?"

"I'm Ellen Masters, Mr. DuGray's personal assistant. Please follow me."

Rory followed the woman down the hall. She opened a large door and said

"Wait in here. It will be a few minutes."

Rory stepped inside the room, looking around. The door clicked shut behind her. She walked around, running her hands over the smooth surface of the table. Slowly she made her way to the window, staring out at the city below.

"Rory?"

Rory spun around to see Tristen standing in the doorway. He approached her.

"Is Lori all right? Are your mom and Luke okay?"

"Everyone is fine Tristen."

"Then what's wrong. You've never come here before?"

"Can we sit down. We need to talk."

"Sure."

Tristen led her to the large table. He pulled out her chair and she sat down. Slowly he pulled out the chair across from her and sat down. Neither of them spoke at first. Finally Rory said

"Tristen, I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I would never do anything to hurt you." She said, tears welling in her eyes

Tristen stood up and knelt next to her, taking her hand in his. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped at her tear stained cheeks. 

"Rory I know something is wrong. Please tell me."

"I…I can't marry you Tristen." She whispered

"What?"

"I can't marry you." She said, "It will never work and I don't want to end up hating you or you hating me."

She pulled her hand out of his. He watched as she slipped her engagement ring off her finger and set it on the table. He didn't notice Rory stand up and move past him. All time stopped for him at the moment.

Tristen snapped out of his daze. Looking around the room, he saw that he was alone. Rory's ring was still sitting on the table in front of him.

"Rory?" he whispered hoarsely

He stood up, grabbing the ring from the table. Opening the door, he raced down the hall, past the receptionist's desk. He was out the door and in the elevator in a flash. Racing through the library, he hoped to catch sight of her. He ran out the front door and onto the busy street. The doorman was immediately beside him.

"Can I get you a taxi Mr. DuGray?"

"Richard, did a young woman with long brown hair come through here."

"Yes sit, looked real upset."

"Where did she go."

"I called her a cab and she left."

Tristen lowered his head.

"Rory." He whispered, 


	3. Chapter 3

Tristen sat at his desk, working on some notes for an upcoming trial. Reaching over, he opened his drawer and saw a picture of him, Rory and Lori, Slowly he picked up the picture, running his finger over their faces. 

Two weeks…she left two weeks ago. 

A knock on his door caused him to drop the picture.

"Its open." He said

The door opened and his friend Richard appeared. 

"Can I talk with you for a second?"

"All right."

Richard walked in and sat down across from Tristen.

"I'm worried about you Tristen." He said, "You have been working non stop for the last two weeks."

"This case is huge." Tristen said, "It demands a lot of my time."

"I know about the wedding."

Tristen dropped his pen. Looking up, he said

"So news travels fast."

"Have you tried to talk to her?"

"I've tried going to her house, to where she works. I have called thousands of times and left messages."

Richard started to say something when there was another knock on the door. 

"Come in."

The door opened and his assistant appeared

"Sir, there is a Lorelai Danes here to see you."

Tristen sprang from his seat.

"Send her in immediately."

"Yes sir."

The door closed. Richard turned to Tristen.

"Who is Lorelai Danes."

"She's Rory's mother."

The door opened and Lorelai stepped inside. Tristen moved towards her.

"Lorelai, is everything all right. Are Rory and Lori okay?"

"Slow down. Everything is fine."

"Then please tell me where she is."

"First we need to talk."

Sensing they needed privacy, Richard looked at his watch.

"I have to meet with a client. See you later Tristen." He walked by Lorelai, "Good afternoon mam."

Richard shut the door behind him.

"Mam…do I really look like a mam?"

"Lorelai, where is Rory."

"Sit down and we will talk."

Tristen walked back to his desk and sat down. Lorelai walked towards the desk and pulled the other chair close to the desk. 

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Coffee."

Tristen picked up the phone.

"Eileen, could you please bring in two cups of coffee. Thank you."

Tristen set the phone down and looked at Lorelai.

"Lorelai please tell me where Rory is."

"She doesn't want to see you."

"Does she hate me that much?"

"She doesn't hate you Tristen. She was just so overwhelmed with the wedding."

"Why didn't she say something?"

"She tried…you weren't there for her."

Tristen stated to answer when some one knocked on the door. 

"Come in."

The door opened slowly and Eileen walked in carrying a two cups of coffee. As she set them down, she said

"Will there be anything else."

"No thank you. Please hold all my calls."

"Yes sir."

She walked out of the room, leaving Lorelai and Tristen alone. Lorelai picked up her cup and took a sip. Slowly she set it down, looking at Tristen. 

"Did you ever ask Rory what kind of wedding she wanted?"

"Well we agreed on everything."

"If you really this that Rory wanted a huge wedding, with that awful dress, hundreds of strangers and the country club then you didn't' know Rory at all. Maybe it is best that you didn't marry. I think we are down here."

Lorelai stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Lorelai please don't do!"

She turned slowly to see Tristen standing. He approached her slowly

"I love Rory with all my heart. I lost her ten years ago and I am not going to let it happen again. I have to get her back. I promise to pay attention and never take her for granted."

Lorelai looked at him, almost studying him.

"Be at Luke's diner tonight at 8 PM."

"Luke's?"

"Just be there."

****

Later that evening

Tristen walked into Luke's diner a few minutes before 8. The diner was empty so he walked over to a table to wait for Lorelai. The front door opened and he turned. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"Rory?" he whispered

She turned at her name, seeing him. 

"Tri…Tristen." 

She started to back out the door when he said

"Don't go."

She turned to him. He approached her slowly. Taking her hand, he whispered

"Please give me another chance."

"Its over Tristen. Please don't make it worse."

She slipped her hand out of his and pushed open the door. Tristen stepped in the doorway, watching her retreating form. Suddenly he remembered what Lorelai said at his office.

"I am sorry I took you for granted, I am sorry that I wasn't there for you and that I didn't listen. I know I messed up and that I will have to deal with that. Please believe me when I say that I love you and Lori more than anything else in the world. Every day that I am without the both of you seems like an eternity."

Tristen stepped outside and moved towards his car, which he had parked in the shadows. He unlocked the door and climbed in the car. After a minute, he started the car and pulled away from the diner. The drive back to Hartford was the longest of his life.

He parked in the lot and climbed out of the car. Slowly he made his way to the building. He stepped on the elevator and rode up to the 10th floor. Leaning his head against the cool metal, he forced himself to accept the reality that Rory was gone and no matter what he did, she was never coming back.

The elevator stopped and he stepped off. Pulling his keys out of his pocket, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. He pulled his jacket off and dragged it behind him. Dropping on the couch, he lowered his head so it was resting on his knees. 

"Its over." He whispered

The doorbell rang but he ignored it. It rang again and again. Finally Tristen pushed himself up off the couch and walked down the hall. He ripped open the door, ready to yell when he noticed who was standing on the other side.

"Rory?" he whispered

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Everything you said at the diner. Did you mean it?"

"Yes."

Rory leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. Slowly she pulled him down so that his lips met hers. Tristen wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into the apartment. With her foot, Rory kicked the door closed. 

I think one more part will tie things ups. I hope you enjoyed the story. Remember to read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

6 months later

Hilo Island, Hawaii

Rory made her way slowly down the sand towards the lighted path. She stopped at the edge to see her mother, Luke and Lori waiting for her. As she started down the path, Tristen appeared from one side, standing next to a priest. She stopped next to Tristen, turning slowly face him. He turned to her, taking her hands in his. The priest began to speak

"Rory and Tristen come here today to pledge their love and devotion to each other. Their love is a sacred bond that will unite them forever. Tristen Janlen DuGray, do you take Lorelai Leigh Gilmore to be your wife." 

"Now and forever." he said, staring into her eyes.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, do you take Tristen Janlen DuGray to be your husband."

"I do."

"May I have the rings please?"

Rory turned to her mother and Tristen turned to Luke. They took the rings and placed them on the priest's bible. He whispered something, then looked at Tristen.

"Please take your ring, place it on Lorelai's finger and repeat after me."

"I Tristen, take you Lorelai as my wife. I promise to love, honor and cherish you until death do we part."

Tristen took Rory's ring, slid it on her finger and repeated his vows.

"Lorelai, please take you ring, place it on Tristen's finger and repeat after me."

"I Lorelai, take you Tristen as my husband. I promise to love, honor and cherish you until death do we part."

Rory took Tristen's ring, slid it on her finger and repeated her vows.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tristen Leaned forward, pressing his lips against Rory's. They pulled apart, smiling at each other. Slowly they turned to Lorelai, Luke and Lori. Lorelai hugged her daughter while Tristen shook hands with Luke. Then Tristen bent down, picking up Lori. He hugged her, then handed her to Rory, who hugged her daughter. Slowly the family walked down the aisle, towards the hotel.

Later that evening.

Tristen and Rory walked down the beach, watching the sunset. Rory leaned against Tristen, looking around.

"Thank you." she whispered, looking up at Tristen, "Today was everything I hoped it would be."

Tristen slowly turned her around so she was facing her.

"And thank you for making me the happiest man in the world."

"I never thought you would plan a wedding on a beach in Hawaii." she said, smiling

"I had some help planning everything." he said, "But the best is to come."

Before Rory had a chance to say anything, Tristen scooped her up in his arms and started up the beach toward the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Tristen carried Rory up the sand towards their hotel room. Setting her down, he pulled the key out of his pocket. He unlocked the door. She started to walk inside when he stopped her.

"Close your eyes."

She did as he asked and he picked her up again. Carefully he made his way into the room, pushing the door closed with his foot. He set her down, then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and gasped. The room was filled with candles, giving it a soft glow. She could smell fresh flowers in the air. Tristen unwrapped his arms from around her waist and walked over to the dresser. He pushed a button on the CD player and music filled the room. Walking back to Rory, he held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance Mrs. Dugray?"

Rory slipped her hand in his.

"I would love to Mr. Dugray."

He pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her arms crossed over his shoulders and her fingers entwined in his hair. She leaned her head against his chest. Slowly they began to move in time to the music.

"I love you Tristen." She whispered

He pulled back, looking in her eyes.

"Say it again."

She looked him in the eyes.

"I love you Tristen. I always have and I always will."

He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. Slowly he began to move her back towards the bed. When the back of her legs brushed against the bedspread, she stopped. Pulling away from him, she said

"Why don't I go change into something more comfortable."

Tristen unwrapped his arms from around her waist. She walked over to the dresser and picked up a small bag. His eyes followed her until she disappeared into the bathroom. He walked over to the dressed and opened another small suitcase. Pulling out some clothes, he changed quickly.

Walking around the room, he started to blow out the candles, leaving only a few burning. The door opened slowly and he turned around. His eyes widened as she emerged from the bathroom.

She looks like an angel. 

Slowly he crossed the room and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her over to the bed and set her down. She moved over and he sat next to her. He began to stroke the sides of her face, her neck and her arms. His hands slid up her arms, stopping at her shoulders.

Carefully he slipped his fingers under the thin straps of her nightgown. He started to slide them down her shoulders. Leaning forward, he began to press kisses along her shoulder, then moved slowly up her neck. Her arms started to wrap around his neck but he pulled away. Turning to the table, he blew out the candle. 

In the dim light from the dresser, he could just make out her face. Slowly he moved so that he was lying next to her. His hands found their way back to her shoulders and he began to push the straps of her nightgown down her shoulders. 

"I love you Rory." He whispered, brushing his lips against hers.


End file.
